regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 1: Love and Battle
Synopsis After the events of Leprechaun Interrupted, A review of the love between Mark Dexler and Brie Buxton. Transcript *(This movie begins with Mordecai's Crew) *'Mordecai': Say, Mark, didn't you, Woody and VJ got hexed by Fiona? Since Brie break up with you? *'Mark Dexler': Oh, yeah, Mordo, we did. *'Woody Jenkins': Sorry about you and Brie breaking up, Mark. *'Mark Dexler': Ah, don't worry about it. It was never gonna work with Brie and me. *'Sam Goodman': So what are you going to do about it? *'Mark Dexler': I don't know. Move on I guess. *'Woody Jenkins': That might work. *(Phoenixbot arrives) *'Phoenixbot': Guys! *'Mordecai': Phoenixbot, what is it? *'Phoenixbot': I just saw weird monster outside. Come on. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Well, what are waiting for? Let's go. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Wait, Phoenixbot, what's your bad situation? *'Phoenixbot': The situation was Owl Monster. *'Rigby': Eh? What do you mean? *'Phoenixbot': I saw him. And I was run off from him. *'Ben Tennyson': Really?! That's terrible! *'Phoenixbot': I'm sure he's in here somewhere! *'Rook Blonko': Are we running toward him? *'Phoenixbot': He smelled like he came from somewhere around here! *'Gwen Tennyson': This is all too familiar. *(Title screen: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 1: Love and Battle) *'Kevin Levin': Where could he gone? *'Phoenixbot': I have no idea. *'Pegasusbot': We wonder why? *(Brie Buxton watches them) *(Mordecai's Crew sees Brie Buxton) *(Brie Buxton walks away) *'Mark Dexler': Brie? *'Sam Goodman': What is she doing here? *'Jimmy Jones': Come on! *(Mordecai's Crew runs away) *'Manny Armstrong': What's going on?! *'Helen Wheels': How did Brie get here? *'Mark Dexler': It can't be. I don't believe it. *'Mordecai': Come on. We've gotta go to my brother's base. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Mordecai': Beep-O 2.0! Good to see you again! *'Beep-O 2.0': Hey, everyone. *'Howard Weinerman': It's Beep-O 2.O! Beep-O 2.O! *'Amanda Highborn': Beep-O 2.O. We're so glad you're here! *'Kai Green': Hey. *'Mordecai': What are you doing here, Beep-O 2.O? *'Beep-O 2.O': I'm here to help Kassidy and you guys. *'Khloe': Yeah. *'Suzina Hazumi': There was a another monster outside. *'Beep-O 2.O': What's that mean? *'Pegasusbot': We don't know. So, we find out what those two monsters up to. Furthermore, those two are nowhere to be found. *'Bud Pin': At this rate, we did not find the location of those two monsters. *'Beep-O 2.O': Eh? *'Eunice': Right now the locations could be here somehow. *'Beep-O 2.O': But why would those two monsters do that? *'Cooper Daniels': We have no idea. *'Beep-O 2.O': I can't believe it. *'Manny Armstrong': We wonder why Brie is doing outside all by herself? *'Helen Wheels': What do you mean Brie is doing all by herself? *'Beep-O 2.O': Yeah. Well... *'Rook Shar': Eh?! Brie is spying on something else? *'Jimmy Jones': Wait a moment! We don't know that for sure! *'Rayona': She was the only girl nearby. *(Firebot arrives) *'Firebot': I'm sorry! There's a reason for this! *'Rad Dudesman': Who are you? *'Firebot': Firebot. *'Kevin Levin': What are you doing here? *'Firebot': The two monsters are nowhere to be found. *'Chrono Spanner': Anyway, where's no need to go through all that trouble. *'Firebot': Right. *(At outside) *'Mordecai': There's a Owl Monster is on different locations. I'll take care of this. *(With Owl Monster) *'Mordecai': Well, now. So you behind this? *'Owl Monster': Yeah. Are you... Phoenix Warrior Knight? *'Mordecai': Yeah. Oh, well. Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Owl Monster': I came too far for you to get in my way! You punk! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and Owl Monster are fighting each other) *(Firebot arrives) *(Firebot shoots Owl Monster) *'Owl Monster': That hurts! *'Firebot': Are you okay, Mordecai?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Thank you! I'm okay. *(Suddenly, Owl Monster runs way) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform back into Mordecai) *'Mordecai': He sure runs fast. *'Firebot': Was that the Owl Monster? *'Mordecai': Right. He's a friend of Kraken Monster. *'Firebot': I see. This seems pretty good. *'Mordecai': Yeah. That just shows how many amazing things has done. *'Firebot': I see... *(At Nighttime) *(With Kraken Monster and Owl Monster) *'Kraken Monster': I will attack that woman, and beat that Mark guy if he interferes., right? *'Owl Monster': Right. This time for sure. This time for sure, you will... stand proudly before her! This time for sure. *'Kraken Monster': Excellent. *'Kraken Monster and Owl Monster': (Laughs) *(With Mark Dexler) *(Firebot arrives) *'Firebot': Mark. Ummm... What are you doing here all by yourself? *'Mark Dexler': Long story, Firebot. I was having some thinking about something. I feel really round to it. *'Firebot': I've got it! *'Mark Dexler': Eh? *'Firebot': There's a mysterious device. *'Mark Dexler': What do you mean? *'Firebot': Well, maybe it's time we find it together. *'Mark Dexler': Yeah. *'Firebot': Alright. Here we go. *(Mark Dexler and Firebot are looked everywhere) *'Mark Dexler': Where did it go? *'Firebot': Look. (Points at the Fire Change License under the tree) It's under the tree. Go get it. *'Mark Dexler': Got it. Here goes. *(Mark Dexler picks up the Fire Change License) *'Mark Dexler': I got it. *'Firebot': Eh? *'Marko': (Hologram) Greetings my descendant. *'Mark Dexler': Eh?! *'Firebot': So that means... he's your ancestor? *'Marko': (Hologram) My name is Marko. I am your ancestor. I am about to tell you the history of the Fire Change Warrior. *'Firebot': History?! *'Marko': (Hologram) In my time... *(Flashback started) *'Marko': (Hologram) One gallant youth stood up against the monster. ...which was me. But... I was no match for him. I was thoroughly defeated. At this rate... there's nothing I could do... That is when it happened! This is... the Fire Change License! Fire Change Warrior, activate! *(Marko transform into Fire Warrior Soldier) *'Fire Change Warrior': Fire Blasters Combo Mode! Strike End! Fire! *(Fire Warrior Soldier shoots Monster) *(Monster is defeated) *'Marko': (Hologram) After defeating the monster, we could live in peace. I hope it brings peace to your era as well. *'Firebot': He disappeared! *'Mark Dexler': Wow. *(At Morning) *(Mark Dexler and Firebot arrives) *'Firebot': Looks like standing watch was a good decision! *(Mordecai arrives) *'Mordecai': Mark. *'Firebot': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Yeah. Oh, well. Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Phoenix Change Gun': WHOAAAAAA~! WHOA~! PHOENIX~! *(Mordecai transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Mark Dexler': Hey! Why are you like that?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Because, I was finding that Owl Monster! This why I go solo. *'Firebot': Eh?! You could do that?! *'Mark Dexler': You fool! Why are you here then?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Because it's better than doing nothing! *'Mark Dexler': You... never change, do you? *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': No, I didn't. *'Owl Monster': Who are you?! Get lost! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and Owl Monster are fighting each other) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform back into Mordecai) *'Firebot': Mordecai! Mark! *'Mark Dexler': Damn it. Let's go. Fire Warrior Soldier, activate! *(Mark Dexler transform into Fire Warrior Soldier) *(Fire Warrior Soldier and Kraken Monster are fighting each other) *'Owl Monster': Don't resist or something bad will happen! *'Fire Warrior Soldier': What?! *'Owl Monster': My friend, Kraken Monster is in that truck. You'll never defeat him. The truck's full of gasoline. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': That's unbelievable. *'Owl Monster': Just let me beat you! Just let him suffer the woman! *'Firebot': Mark! What'll you do? Just let him beat you? *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Never! That way seems easier. *'Firebot': I see. *'Owl Monster': I can't wait anymore! *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Start talking, Owl Monster. Where is Brie? *'Owl Monster': She's in a truck. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': What?! Kraken Monster is driving it. Damn it... What is this?! *(Bird Warrior Soldier arrives with the Fire Patrol Cycle) *'Bird Warrior Soldier': Mark, there's a way to get Brie out of that truck. Say hello to the Fire Patrol Cycle. You must stop that Kraken Monster. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Thanks, Anthony. Come on, Firebot. *'Firebot': Right. *(Fire Warrior Soldier and Firebot got on the Fire Patrol Cycle and rides away) *'Firebot': Mark, the truck is getting away. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Damn it! *'Firebot': Out of the way! Stop! *'Owl Monster': That bastard! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight arrives) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Stop right there! Stop stop stop! *'Owl Monster': You again?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Why, you! *'Owl Monster': Don't get in the way! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Don't be so cold! I've been waiting for this! *'Owl Monster': You sure are in a pain in the ass! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Go! Go! Go! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight and Owl Monster are fighting each other) *(With Fire Warrior Soldier and Firebot) *'Firebot': This is bad! *'Fire Warrior Soldier': I'll go! You take care of the truck. *'Firebot': Roger! *(Fire Warrior Soldier jumps to the truck) *(Fire Warrior Soldier opens the door and headed inside to the truck) *'Brie Buxton': Mark? *'Fire Warrior Soldier': I'm going to save you now. This'll be pretty dangerous. *'Brie Buxton': It'll be okay. *(Fire Warrior Soldier and Brie Buxton jumps out of the truck) *(Kraken Monster got out of the truck) *'Fire Warrior Soldier': You've got out of that truck? *'Kraken Monster': That's right. Let's fight. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': If you say so. *(Fire Warrior Soldier and Kraken Monster are fighting each other) *'Fire Change Warrior': Fire Blasters Combo Mode! Strike End! Fire! *(Fire Warrior Soldier shoots Kraken Monster) *(Kraken Monster is defeated) *(With Phoenix Warrior Knight and Owl Monster) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': For such a cold guy, you're pretty good! *'Owl Monster': You talk too much! What's wrong, bastard?! Already done?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Don't joke! The fun's just started! Why, you! *'Owl Monster': Hey! What is that?! So what?! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Let's quickly finish this! *'Owl Monster': You're the one who are finished! Get lost! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Let's go! Phoenix Blade Origin! Phoenix Cosmic All Dynamic! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight slashes Owl Monster) *(Owl Monster is defeated) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': This sure took a long time! *(With Mark Dexler, Firebot and Brie Buxton) *(Flashback started) *'Fire Warrior Soldier': This is pretty dangerous. *'Brie Buxton': It'll be okay. *'Fire Warrior Soldier': Let's go! *(Flashback ended) *'Mark Dexler': Let's go. *(Mark Dexler and Brie Buxton are riding the Fire Patrol Cycle together) *(At Park) *'Mordecai': How did it go? *'Firebot': Fine. *'Beep-O 2.O': Firebot. Don't be so down. *'Alan Albright': A woman's heart isn't moved that easily. *'Firebot': I know. But... Mark was too great. What I consider Mark's feelings... *'Rook Blonko': Now, now. *'Kenneth Tennyson': That sure is hard! *'Mordecai': But... someday... *'Lucy Mann': Yeah. *(With Mark Dexler and Brie Buxton are riding together on the Fire Patrol Cycle) *'Mark Dexler': Mind if we look for a bit? *'Brie Buxton': Okay. *'Mark Dexler': Oh! Look. Virgo. You can see Leo next to her. The sky is so clear today. *'Brie Buxton': Yeah. *(Mark Dexler and Brie Buxton are riding the Fire Patrol Cycle together) *(At Park) *'Firebot': Today... it tastes especially bitter. (Sighs) *'Benson': What happened? *'Mordecai': It was nothing, Benson. I just defeated Owl Monster and I defeated Kraken Monster. *'Benson': Nice. Beep-O 2.O and Firebot, wanna job? *'Firebot': Yeah. *(Mark Dexler and Brie Buxton are riding the Fire Patrol Cycle and ride away) *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie Trilogy: Episode 1: Love and Battle' Secret Ending *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd and Omicronians arrives) *'Lord Vortech': Are you Felicity Parham? *'Felicity Parham': Yes. What can I do for you? *'Ultron Sigma': Aren't the ones who talking about the Wattersons? *'Felicity Parham': Why, yes we are. Why do you ask? *'Infinite': Because, we here to join to you to the Empire. *'Felicity Parham': Oh, okay. I'm in. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians and Felicity Parham are teleported away) *(End of Secret Ending) Secret Ending 2 *(At Symbiote Island) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Symbiote Island to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Beep-O 2.O and Firebot got a job at the park. *Firebot is joining Mordecai's Crew. Gallery Beaver fever-2 large.jpg|Brie Buxton DEnHkG2UAAExKvk.jpg|Kraken Monster DEnHhjeUQAAreIv.jpg|Owl Monster Fire Squad Morpher.jpg|Fire Change License 20051.jpg|Fire Patrol Cycle DVmr-TEUMAAYtMZ.jpg|Fire Warrior Soldier Category:Movies Category:Crossovers